


The Private Messages of Roman and Remus

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chatlogs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read With the Workskin On, Sexual Roleplay, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Roman and Remus PM each other quite a lot. Why? No one really knows.Just a little thing that came into my head.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Private Messages of Roman and Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Read this with the work skin on, please. I promise you won't regret it. Workskin was done by Heterochromia_Mars here on AO3, should you wish to make your own fic out of this. But be warned: there is so much code.

  
@ Roman  
  


Remus  
There. I much prefer this. Quieter.  


* * *

Roman  
What do you want, Remus? There’s no need to PM me.  


* * *

Remus  
There’s every need to PM you.  


* * *

Roman  
Because?  


* * *

Remus  
I’m horny.  


* * *

Roman  
Of course.  


* * *

Remus  
Roman, please. I just want to RP. No actual sex involved. Promise.  


* * *

Roman  
What if Patton finds out?  


* * *

Remus  
It’s not actual incest if it’s just an RP.  


* * *

Roman  
Oh my god, I can’t believe you right now.  


* * *

Remus  
Roman. _Please._  


* * *

Roman  
*sigh* All right. Fine. You get _one,_ you hear me? One RP!  


* * *

Remus  
One RP, got it!  
...So two RP’s?  


* * *

Roman  
Make me like the first one and we’ll talk, okay?  


* * *

Remus  
You’re a saint, Roman!  


* * *

Roman  
I’m already regretting this.  


* * *

Remus  
Okay, so. Just lemme know whether you want me to be the sub or the dom and what kink you wanna do and we can try it?  


* * *

Roman  
Does it have to be kinky?  


* * *

Remus  
Do you want me to be satisfied masturbating to it or not?  


* * *

Roman  
You’re disgusting.  


* * *

Remus  
Dom or sub, darling? Dom or sub?  


* * *

Roman  
...Dom. And ageplay.  


* * *

Remus  
That’s my boy!  


* * *

Roman  
Don’t delude yourself. You’re _my_ boy.  
...Remus? You there?  


* * *

Remus  
Fuck, Roman. That’s hot.  


* * *

Roman  
Really?  


* * *

Remus  
Yes. Please. Do it again.  


* * *

Roman  
*grabs your hair and twists it in my grip* You’re _my_ boy, understand?  


* * *

Remus  
Ow! Yes! I understand!  


* * *

Roman  
*stares at you expectantly*  


* * *

Remus  
I understand...Daddy?  


* * *

Roman  
Good boy. *strokes your hair*  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (and those who leave them) are appreciated.


End file.
